Take Me Out Versi Tekken
by waterfleur
Summary: Tekken chara yang sudah bosan melajang memutuskan untuk ikut suatu acara! Apa yang akan terjadi ? Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! Apa kabar ? (basa-basinya biasa banget)**

**Hana muncul lagi, kali ini di fandom Tekken!! *teriak-teriak pake toa***

**Ehemm.. ini fic pertamaku di Tekken. Mohon bantuannya.**

**Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca!!**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Take Me Out Versi Tekken"**

**Story : Asli, dari sebelom bikin account juga udah kepikiran. **

**Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita. Hana tdak berniat menyontek.**

**Summary : Tekken chara yang sudah bosan melajang memutuskan untuk ikut suatu acara! Apa yang akan terjadi ?**

**Pairing : Dari judul juga udah ketebak, banyak dong!**

**Warning : gaje, AU, OOC, no yaoi/yuri, ga ada ketawa-ketawa.**

**Diclaimer : Tekken punya Namco, kapan ya, buat Hana?**

*~*~*~*~*

Di suatu malam yang dingin (kalo diluar), studio 1 Zaibatsu sibuk mempersiapkan suatu acara.

"Oi! Kapan mulainya ? Lama-lama gue bosen gosok-gosok lensa melulu!" Seorang kameramen memulai aksi bacot.

"Bentar lagi! MC-nya lagi mandi!" Si sutradara menjawab. Lalu ia mengecek jadwal.

"Kalo di tipi harusnya ni acara udah mulai. Eh, siapa aja! Dobrak pintu kamar mandinya MC yang engga tau diri itu!" Sutradara memerintah.

"Ga berani! Entar kualat!" Penata pangung jawab ga nyambung.

"Eh, sori! Gue kelamaan ya ?" tiba-tiba MC keluar dari kamar mandi pake boxer doang.

"Dasar jorok lu! Untung di dunia Tekken ga ada yang namanya 'Undang-Undang Pornografi'! Sono pake kostum lu! Yang lainnya juga siap-siap!" Sutradara marah-marah.

Dan acara dimulai!!

*~*~*~*~*

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! (musik ala Take Me Out)

"Dari studio 1 Zaibatsu, kami mempersembahkan sebuah acara yang sering ada di tipi-tipi rumah anda!" Narator mulai ngomong. Lampu-lampu panggung segera menyala. Diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

"Dan sambutlah MC kita.." Narator belom selesai ngomong, MC udah muncul sambil lambai-lambai gaje. Rambutnya keriting ke atas ala Lee Min Ho, outfit-nya warna putih ala Rhoma Irama.

"Apa kabar para penonton yang ada di rumah dan studio ? Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Miguel!" Si MC yaitu Miguel langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan ini rekan saya, Zafina!" Miguel melanjutkan, dan MC bertampang 'Arabic' muncul dari belakang panggung. Rambutnya diikat satu dan ia memakai outfit dari zaman apaan tau. MC yang satu ini lumayan cantik.

"Selamat malam pemirsa! Kita kembali di acara Take Me Out! Kali ini kami menghadirkan para wanita yang siap menempati podium, dan beberapa pria lajang. Yang beruntung akan mendapat pasangan, dan menikah di kemudian hari!" Zafina mengumumkan.

"Tentu saja, ada madam cinta!" Miguel ngelanjutin. Dan madam cinta langsung disorot oleh kameramen.

Madam cintanya.. Author.

Maksudnya, OC-nya author yang rambutnya coklat kemerahan agak oren, digerai dan panjangnya sepunggung. Mata duitan (maksudnya matanya hijau), putih, dan jelek menurut yang sirik. Enggak, mukanya lumayan tapi nggak cantik-cantik amat. Katanya madam cinta, tapi kostumnya agak berunsur koboi (baju lengan panjang putih kotak-kotak merah, celana jins biru, ikat pinggang dan boots coklat).

Kedua MC cengo pas madam cinta lambai-lambai ke penonton. Ini madam cinta apa bukan sih ?

"Ehem, selamat malam, madam cinta." Zafina sadar dan segera menyapa madam cinta yang ajaib itu.

"Malam, Zafina." Madam cinta yang nggak mau disebut pakai namanya menmbalas.

"Bagaimana perkiraan anda malam ini ? Akankah acara berakhir sukses ?" Miguel nanya sembarangan.

"Hari ini akan muncul para wanita yang mencari pasangan. Lalu para pria lajang menawarkan untuk menjadi pasangannya. Terjadi tawar-menawar dan kita dapatkan hasil akhir." Bacot madam cinta.

"Itu sudah pasti, madam. Kita semua juga sudah tahu. Sekarang pendapat madam apa ?" Miguel masih sabar menghadapi madam cinta yang rada geblek.

"Maaf yang tadi. Hari ini akan ada beberapa pasangan bahagia, ada pasangan terpaksa, dan ada yang pulang dengan tangan kosong." Madam cinta ngomong lagi.

"Ya pemirsa, begitulah perkiraan madam cinta! Sekarang apa Miguel ?" Zafina bertanya.

"Kita sambut, the ladies!" Miguel berseru sambil menunjuk kearah backstage. Para peserta wanita bermunculan. Ada yang lambai-lambai, blow kiss, muter-muter, sampe sujud-sujud segala.

Dari backstage muncul Alisa dan Anna. Lalu disusul oleh Asuka, Christie, Julia, Jun (dianggap masih nafas), Kunimitsu, Leo (cewek kan ya ?), Lili, Michelle (dianggap juga), Miharu, Nina, dan terakhir Xiaoyu.

Para wanita segera menempati podium masing-masing. Jumlahnya ga sama persis dengan acara Take Me Out di tipi pembaca. Yang penting acara jalan.

"Para wanita sudah menempati podium masing-masing. Mereka telah siap menyambut pria-pria single. Sayangnya, saya disuruh author jadi MC.." Setelah ngomong begitu, Miguel disambut lemparan sendal dari Zafina.

"Serius dikit! Ladies, kalian siap untuk melihat pria single pertama ?" Zafina meminta suara. Para wanita langsung mengangguk dengan yakin sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Ini dia pria single pertama!" Seru Zafina. Tiba-tiba diputar lagu 'Kisah tak Sempurna' dari band Samson yang nggak tau nyambung apa enggak. Dari backstage ada kepulan asap, tirai mulai diangkat dan munculah sesosok mahluk bergender cowok. Rambutnya coklat agak spike.

Pria itu berjalan dengan gaya so cool (sebenernya sih sok cool) menuju kearah Miguel diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

"Selamat malam Lars, perkenalkan dirimu pada wanita-wanita cantik disini." Miguel menyambut.

"Namaku Lars. Umurku tidak banyak yang tahu, jadi tidak usah ada yang tahu." Lars mulai ngenalin diri. "Aku seorang pegawai di PT. Memble Sejahtera. Dan tentu saja, aku ini orang baik-baik."

"Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Miguel menyuruh. Lampu-lampu mulai padam.

"3…2…1… Selesai!" Miguel menghitung. "Ladies telah menentukan pilihan. Bagaimana disana, Zafina ?"

"Ya, kita akan bertanya pada salah satu wanita disini. Nina, mengapa dimatikan lampunya ?" Zafina bertanya pada Nina.

"Kayaknya ga cocok deh, sama aku. Umurnya ga jelas. Kalo ternyata lebih muda, nanti aku dibilang doyan berondong. Terus, apa itu PT. Memble Sejahtera ? Kalo Mebel aku tau." Nina memberi alasan. Lars berusaha tetap stay cool.

"Itu jawaban dari Nina. Sekarang bagaimana dengan Lili yang tetap menyalakan lampu ?" Zafina lanjut ke Lili.

"Lars masuk ke dalam kriteria aku. Udah ganteng, baik, cool pula. Meski tadi kelihatannya dibuat-buat. Tapi dia kan, udah biasa kerja. Mungkin aja, nanti dia bisa jadi penerus perusahaan papa." Lili bawa-bawa papa-nya tercinta.

"Oke, kembali ke Miguel!" Zafina ngoper giliran ngomong.

"Ya, ada 3 wanita yang menyalakan lampu. Lili, Kunimitsu, dan Alisa. Hanya ada satu yang akan menjadi pasangan Lars, sehingga harus dipilih. Silakan Lars memilih, mau menampilkan bakat, video, atau mengajukan pertanyaan ?" Miguel ngomong lagi.

"Pertanyaan saja." Lars menjawab. Dia sebenernya sudah menyiapkan dua lembar pertanyaan. Tapi kayaknya enggak mungkin ditanya semua.

"Ladies, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Lars. Lalu Lars akan menentukan pilihannya. Silakan Lars." Miguel mempersilakan Lars memberi pertanyaan.

"Ehem… ladies, apa yang akan kalian berikan jika menjadi pasanganku ?" Lars nanya.

"Aku bakal ngasih kamu apa aja! Motor, mobil, duit, sampai rumah juga kukasih!" Lili menjawab dengan semangat.

"Aku akan ngasih kamu training field. Kayaknya cowok model kamu suka latihan. Jadi kita bisa latuhan bareng, main kendo, tonjok-tonjokkan, dan lainnya." Kunimitsu menjawab dari balik topengnya.

"Yang akan kuberikan padamu adalah seluruh cintaku. Karena kamu adalah pasanganku." Alisa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Lars ? Silakan matikan satu lampu." Kata Miguel. Lars berjalan menuju podium Kunimitsu, dan mematikan lampunya. Kunimitsu hanya pasrah.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya Lars." Miguel mengingatkan.

"Seandainya aku mengajak kawin lari, kalian akan bilang apa ?" Lars mengajukan pertanyaan ajaib.

"Kalo buat kamu, apa aja deh!" Lili menjawab (lagi-lagi) dengan semangat.

"Mungkin tidak. Karena semua perbuatan harus dipertanggung jawabkan, bahkan cinta sekalipun. Dan rasanya tidak nyaman, bila cinta penuh pemaksaan dan tidak direstui." Alisa menjawab dengan indahnya.

Penonton bertepuk tangan, setelah sekian lama tidak bertepuk tangan.

"Lars, silakan tentukan pilihanmu. Diantara Lili dan Alisa. Matikan salah satu lampu." Pinta Miguel.

Lars berjalan bolak-balik 5 kali dari podium Lili ke podium Alisa. Namun beberapa lama kemudian, ia mematikan satu lampu.

Jleb! (suara lampu mati)

Penonton bertepuk tangan, meskipun Lars mematikan lampu di podium Lili dan kembali ke tengah panggung.

"Lars, mengapa kau memilih Alisa ?" Miguel memang harus bertanya.

"Lili memang fanatik. Ia akan memberikan apa saja untukku, dan juga menuruti semua kemauanku. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Alisa yang tulus, dan mengetahui segala hal tentang cinta dengan amat baik." Lars menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kearah Alisa. Alisa blushing dengan sukses.

"Ya, dipersilakan bagi pasangan baru untuk menuju ke Romantic Room." Kata Miguel. Alisa menghampiri Lars dan keduanya bergandengan menuju Romantic Room.

"Kita lihat Zafina!" Miguel mengoper giliran ke Zafina yang sudah sekian lama tidak muncul.

"Pemirsa, kita telah mendapatkan satu pasangan. Beri tepuk tangan!" Zafina berseru diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

"Sekarang, mari kita tanyakan pendapat madam cinta. Bagaimana menurut madam tentang pasangan pertama kita malam ini ?" Zafina bertanya.

"Lars dan Alisa merupakan pasangan yang cocok. Sifat Alisa yang lembut dan penuh cinta cocok dengan Lars yang berwibawa dan mencari cinta. Bahkan Alisa tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Lars sebagai pegawai di PT. Memble Sejahtera." Madam cinta membacot sambil memutar pistol koboinya.

"Ya, itulah pendapat dari madam cinta. Back to Miguel." Zafina kesel juga cuma muncul sedikit.

"Oke! Tidak usah berlama-lama. Mari kita sambut pria single kedua!" Miguel berseru. Tirai terangkat lagi dan penonton bertepuk tangan.

Dari balik tirai muncul sesosok pria berambut pendek warna coklat kemerahan, memakai celana dengan banyak karet dan kaus tanpa lengan (bukan kaus dalam ya), ia memakai sepatu ala koboi, dan google di kepalanya. Pria itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan estetika tapi kelihatannya sangat keren, diiringi lagu 'Boulevard of Broken Dream'. Langkahnya panjang sehingga dalam waktu singkat ia sudah ada di tengah panggung sebelah Miguel.

"Selamat malam Hwoarang. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada para wanita." Miguel basa-basi sebentar dan langsung to-the-point.

"Namaku Hwoarang. Asal dari Korea. Umur baru 21 tahun. Aku belum kerja, tapi masih jadi murid perguruan taekwondo dan anggota soldier company (itu sih, namanya udah punya kerjaan). Favoritku musik rock dan mengendarai motor." Hwoarang memperkenalkan diri.

"Itulah perkenalan dari pria single kedua. Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Miguel langsung menyuruh para wanita untuk memilih.

"5…4…" Miguel menghitung, beberapa lampu mulai padam.

"3…2…" Hitungan terus berlanjut. Lampu lain mulai padam.

"1… Selesai!" Miguel selesai menghitung. Dan ia melihat lampu-lampu yang masih menyala.

"Dari 12 wanita single yang tersisa, 6 masih menyalakan lampu! Hebat!" Miguel mengaktifkan 'Lebay Mode'-nya. Sementara Hwoarang cengo, tidak percaya bahwa ia begitu digemari.

"Silakan lihat keadaan, Zafina." Miguel bicara pada Zafina yang sudah berdiri di samping podium Asuka.

"Asuka, kau masih menyalakan lampu. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pria single yang satu ini ?" Zafina mulai berbicara.

"Menurutku dia keren! Bedanya denganku juga tidak jauh. Kurasa ia sedikit bengal, tapi aku suka cowok yang tidak terlalu jaim. Meski sudah jadi soldier, tapi masih punya hobi anak muda. Aku suka itu! Dan, ia lumayan ganteng…" Asuka bicara panjang lalu blushing.

"Terima kasih, Asuka. Sekarang bagaimana dengan Leo, yang juga menyalakan lampu ?" Zafina beralih ke Leo.

"Jarang-jarang nih, aku tertarik sama cowok. Gamers pada ngira aku cowok sih, jadi kebawa peran." Leo malah curhat. "Tapi dia cocok untukku, aku tertarik dengan gayanya. Kelihatannya ia juga fresh." Lanjut Leo.

"Xiao, kenapa kau mematikan lampu ?" Zafina sengaja bertanya ke satu orang lagi agar banyak tampil.

"Cowok ini liar ya, Xiao ga suka. Ia soldier dan suka naik motor kemana-mana, kupikir ia cowok yang kasar." Xiaoyu ngomong, Hwoarang tak peduli.

"Oke, kembali ke Miguel." Zafina melepas gilirannya.

"Untuk meyakinkan pilihan, ladies akan melihat keseharian Hwoarang. Ini dia!" Miguel menunjuk ke layer. Hwoarang pasrah, sebab yang memilihnya ada banyak. Jadi harus ada banyak sesi dan mau tak mau harus menampilkan video.

Video dimulai.

Layar mulai terang, dan dari layar terlihat sebuah kuil besar. Kuil itu terbuat dari batu dan disana banyak orang sedang berlatih. Rupanya kuil ini tempat perguruan taekwondo.

"Istirahat! Bubar semua!" Perintah seorang tua berambut putih keabuan diikat satu. Kelihatannya ia sang master taekwondo. "Kecuali kau, Hwoarang."

Murid yang namanya dipanggil berhenti melangkah. Ternyata ia benar Hwoarang. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju gurunya.

"Ada apa, master ?" Hwoarang bertanya dengan nada tak bersalah. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Duduklah!" Mendadak sang master jadi galak. Tangannya bersedekap di dada.

"Kau tahu ? Kau ini muridku yang paling bengal. Master-mu ini tahu kau baru saja membuat onar!" Si Master mulai berceramah.

"Memangnya apa salahku, master Baek ?" Hwoarang bertanya lagi.

"Kau sering kali ikut pertandingan tanpa seizinku! Bahkan kau ikut 'King of Iron Fist Tounament 3' kan ?" Baek melanjutkan.

"Master! Itu karena aku ada urusan penting, sehingga harus ikut serta. Apakah itu termasuk membuat onar ?" Hwoarang membela diri.

"Kau ikut hanya untuk berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutanmu, dan kalian menjadi musuh hanya karena kau KALAH ?!" Baek nyaris berteriak. "Itu tidak berguna tahu ? Ilmu bela diri tidak digunakan untuk berkelahi! Kekuatan yang ada dalam pikiranmu adalah kekuatan seekor binatang! Kekuatan yang besar akan terlihat kebesarannya jika digunakan untuk hal-hal yang baik, seperti membela yang lemah. Bukan berkelahi!" Baek berceramah penuh kuah.

Begitulah. Hwoarang hanya bisa pasrah diceramahi kurang lebih 1 jam oleh Baek. Ini kesekian kalinya ia dinasihati hanya gara-gara turnamen. Nasib… Nasib…

Video selesai.

Penonton cengo, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Miguel, Zafina, Madam cinta, dan para wanita single juga speechless. Hwoarang santai saja.

5 menit kemudian, mereka tersadar bahwa acara sedang berlangsung. Penonton melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diwajibkan, yaitu bertepuk tangan. Madam cinta ikut bertepuk tangan dan Miguel mulai ngomong lagi.

"Baiklah, itu tadi sekilas dari keseharian Hwoarang. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi memang aneh sih." Katanya. "Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu!"

Beberapa lampu yang tadinya menyala jadi padam. Tanpa disuruh Miguel, Zafina langsung mendekati salah satu wanita yang mematikan lampu. "Julia, kenapa kau mematikan lampu ?"

"Aku merasa agak risih. Tadinya kupikir ia bengal biasa. Ternyata bengalnya level atas. Jadi tidak mood." Julia menjawab.

"Oh, begitu. Christie ? Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Zafina menanyakan pendapat Christie.

"Dia itu suka melanggar ya ? Aku tidak pernah diajarkan seperti itu. Lagipula dari video juga kelihatan bahwa dia itu keras kepala. Ia juga cuek. Kalau aku jadi pasangannya, nanti aku jarang diperhatikan." Komentar Christie.

"Terima kasih, silakan Miguel!" Zafina memanggil.

"Masih ada lagi-lagi, 3 yang menyalakan lampu. Asuka, Leo, dan Miharu. Itu berarti sudah saatnya Hwoarang mengajukan pertanyaan." Miguel memberi tanda.

"Langsung ? Oke. Kalian tahu kan, kalau aku ini orangnya agak menyebalkan. Jika menjadi pasanganku nanti, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menghadapi sifatku ?" Hwoarang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu, jadi sifatmu bukan masalah! Lagipula aku sudah bilang aku suka cowok model kamu, bahkan mungkin kamu yang mesti menghadapi sifatku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu memperbaiki diri. Dan kau pasti bisa berubah." Asuka menjawab, padahal belum ada perintah.

"Selanjutnya, silakan Leo." Miguel memberi izin menjawab.

"Hmm… mungkin kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi kujamin kalau berhadapan denganku sifat menyebalkanmu akan berubah jadi menyayangi." Leo menjawab dengan kepercayaan diri stadium empat.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bermain! Kita bisa ke 'Xiaoyu Theme Park'! Pasti sifatmu berubah, kekanak-kanakan itu lebih baik daripada bengal. Atau aku akan memanggilkan guru les kepribadian. Enteng kan ?" Miharu menjawab dengan heboh.

"Silakan Hwoarang mematikan satu lampu." Miguel agak mual mendengarkan jawaban para penggemar Hwoarang yang fanatik.

Hwoarang berjalan menuju podium Miharu, dan mematikannya dengan indah. Kontan, Miharu langsung mewek dan Xiaoyu menenangkannya.

"Miharu-chan,kita kan masih bisa jalan-jalan." Xiao mengelus pundak Miharu.

"Huaaa!!! Aku ditolak sama cowok! Ganteng lagi. Huaaa!!!" Miharu malah menangis semakin keras, sukses membuat semua yang ada di studio tutup kuping.

"Uh! Miharu, dengerin ya. Masih gantengan Jin-kun daripada dia tahu! Nanti kutraktir gulali dora yang gede banget, mau ?" Xiao yang baik merayu dengan baik.

"Iya deh." Miharu mengelap ingus dengan rok-nya, lalu bangkit lagi.

"Setelah kerusuhan berakhir, mari kita lanjutkan." Miguel ngomong. "Pertanyaan kedua, Hwoarang."

"Kenapa Amerika tidak menjajah Indonesia ?" Hwoarang nanya ada-ada-aja.

"Karena mereka sudah punya banyak daerah jajahan, jadi tidak perlu lagi menjajah Indonesia." Giliran Leo yang menjawab duluan.

"Karena… karena Obama masih di Indonesia !!!" Asuka menjawab pakai toa.

"Mau yang garing ? Cobain wafer Tango!" Hwoarang malah promosi.

Krik…krik…krik…

Hening sampai kedengaran suara jangkrik.

Seperti biasa, Miguel yang nyadar duluan. "Silakan plih siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu, Hwoarang."

Dalam hati dia bilang, 'Ini acara makin ga jelas aja sih…'.

Hwoarang jalan lagi. Biasanya yang mau memilih mesti muter-muter dulu, baru mematikan lampu. Ya udah, Hwoarang juga.

Sampai akhirnya, dia berhenti di podium Leo dan mematikan lampunya. Leo yang udah ngarep jadi pasangannya Hwoarang pingsan saat itu juga.

Hwoarang kembali ke panggung. Miguel langsung bertanya seperti biasa, "Kenapa kau memilih Asuka ?"

"Dia itu menyukaiku apa adanya, jadi seperti apapun aku dia akan selalu ada bersamaku. Dia juga perhatian, bisa menjadi teman sekaligus pasangan." Hwoarang ngomong, Miguel tidak mengerti, author juga.

"Lagipula, Hwoasuka itu pairing favoritnya author. Aku jadi terbawa peran." Hwoarang melanjutkan. Asuka sudah blushing sejak tadi.

"Pasangan yang cocok. Silakan menuju ke Romantic Room." Miguel memberi komentar. Hwoarang jalan duluan, Asuka mengejar-ngejar di belakangnya. Satu studio sweatdropped.

"Zafina, Where are you ?" Miguel sok Inggris, padahal neneknya asli Tegal.

"Pemirsa, kita mendapat satu pasangan lagi. Semoga ini menjadi awal kesuksesan acara ini dan kenaikan gaji saya. Kita temui lagi, madam cinta!" Zafina manggil madam cinta. "Bagaimana menurut madam pasangan yang satu ini ?"

"Pasangan yang menarik. Hwoarang begini dan Asuka begitu. Sangat cocok." Madam cinta ketahuan nggak niat ngasih komentar.

"Back to Miguel." Zafina mengalihkan perhatian ke Miguel. Daripada meladeni madam cinta yang udah nggak waras.

"Acara akan kembali setelah yang satu ini!" Miguel memberi tanda bahwa sudah waktunya iklan, dan sudah waktunya pula chapter 1 berakhir.

*~*~*~*~*

**Haiya! Chapter 1 selesai !**

**Maafkan segala kesalahan author. Mulai dari fic yang ga jelas, typo yang ada, bahasa yang campur aduk, dan ketiadaan humor (kan genre-nya bukan humor ?).**

**Review dibutuhkan, sebagai sarana bantuan para reader yang baik hati karena sudah mau baca fic ini. Intinya, review ya! **

**Hidup fandom Tekken! *ngibarin bendera Mishima Zaibatsu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, fic akan berlanjut. Persembahan dari Hana untuk fandom Tekken tercinta (?).**

**Arigatou kepada para pembaca yang telah review, makanya fic ini dilanjutin XD**

**Rating diubah, karena di fic ini juga ada yang diubah (iyalah).**

**Lagi ga pengen ngomong. RnR aja ya!**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Take Me Out Versi Tekken"**

**Summary : Tekken chara yang sudah bosan melajang memutuskan untuk ikut suatu acara! Apa yang akan terjadi ?**

**Pairing : Banyak, tinggal dikeluarin satu-satu.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, masih gaje dan straight, no humor (maunya sih ada).**

**Keripik and wafer appeared. Sedikit bashing chara (sekali-kali boleh dong).**

**Disclaimer : Tuh, yang punya *nunjuk lambang Namco***

*~*~*~*~*

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! (musik ala Take Me Out lagi)

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Soalnya sudah disuruh.

"Kembali lagi di acara Take Me Out Versi Tekken! Bersama dengan saya Miguel, MC paling ganteng (gelandangan tengik) sejagat raya." Miguel narsisnya kambuh. "Sekarang kita sambut, pria single ketiga!"

Tirai mulai terangkat, memunculkan sosok homosapiens dibaliknya. Lagu yang diputar menjadi "Tak Gendong" oleh almarhum Mbah Surip.

Pria single yang tak berbentuk muncul dari balik tirai. Rambutnya pirang, kaku, dan 'jabrik' keatas. Badannya besar, memakai outfit pengendara motor yang biasa berurusan dengan Kapolda setempat. Pria itu berjalan ke tengah panggung.

"Selamat malam, Paul Phoenix." Miguel berusaha seramah mungkin. "Maafkan penata suara kami yang kurang becus itu, no offense ya." Lanjutnya. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Paul. Umurku sudah 48 tahun, tapi selalu terlihat muda." Kata-kata Paul sukses membuat satu studio muntah di tempat. "Aku bekerja di rumah pemotongan daging, lalu dipecat, di bengkel mobil, dipecat lagi, di restoran, kembali dipecat, tukang sate, dipecat, peternak bebek, dipecat, toko pakaian dalam…"

"Sudah cukup, tidak usah diteruskan. Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Miguel tak peduli pada Paul yang kesal karena omongannya dipotong.

_Jleb!_

Semua lampu mati bersamaan. Tidak ada yang menyala lagi. Sampai lampu studio juga mati (pemadaman bergilir kali).

Akhirnya lampu studio menyala lagi, tapi yang ada di podium tidak. Penonton bertepuk tangan.

Maaf Paul, sepertinya cintamu tidak ada disini. Kau akan menemukannya di tempat dan waktu lain. Pergilah, jangan datang lagi." Miguel berkata dengan nada mengusir. Paul diam saja, dalam hati ia menangis meraung-raung.

"Lihat keadaan disana, Zafina!" Miguel melanjutkan.

"Ya, sekarang saya sedang bersama Paul. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah ditolak semua wanita?" Zafina terlihat bersimpati, padahal tadi dia yang matiin lampu seluruh studio.

"Aku betul-betul merasa sedih, terpukul, terluka, tersakiti, tertusuk, teraniaya, tercabik-cabik, ter…" Paul ngomong sampai berbusa.

"Sudah Paul, aku mengerti kesedihanmu. Silakan pergi. Miguel benar, jangan kembali lagi. Setiap orang ada jodohnya." Zafina turut mengusir. "Kembali ke Miguel!"

"Oke. Ladies, mari kita sambut pria single keempat!" Miguel berseru. Lagi-lagi tirai terangkat. Penonton bertepuk tangan.

Entah kenapa lagu yang diputar menjadi "We Are The Champion". Dari balik tirai muncul sesosok mahluk setengah manusia, setengah jaguar (untung gender-nya ga setengah-setengah, hihihi). Outfitnya jubah dan celana hitam, sepatunya juga.

Mahluk eh, pria itu berjalan ke tengah panggung sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan smackdown dengan semangat, sampai six-one-nine juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah ia sampai ke tengah panggung. Penonton (harus) bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat malam, King!" Miguel ikutan semangat. Miguel sudah memegang kamus elektronik ditangannya, tidak tahu untuk apa. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Groar, groar groar groar, groar groar groar groar, groar groar, groar groar…" King mulai ngomong dengan bahasa antah-berantah.

(no offense ya, author juga ngetiknya pakai copy-paste).

"Artinya, namaku King. Umurku 30 tahun, tinggi 200 sentimeter, berat 130 kilogram…" Miguel memakai kamus elektronik untuk mengartikan omongan King. "Aku seorang wrestler, menyukai anak-anak dan Tequilla." Miguel tidak percaya barusan dia ngomong apa.

"Hobiku menolong anak-anak yatim, merayakan kemenangan dengan sahabat, dan jika sempat aku menghibur anak-anak." Miguel mengakhiri kalimat King. Ngomong tidak jelas, tapi panjang juga. "Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang."

"5…4…3…2…1…selesai!" Miguel menghitung. Ternyata Paul kalah dengan King, buktinya yang menyalakan lampu masih ada. "Silakan, Zafina."

"Anna, kenapa lampunya dimatikan?" Zafina bertanya. "Habis, dia ngomongnya tidak jelas begitu. Nanti aku susah berkomunikasi dengan dia, meski dia mengerti bahasa manusia normal." Anna berkomentar.

"Bagaimana denganmu Lili? Kau tetap menyalakan lampu." Zafina mulai bosan terus menanyakan soal lampu. "Meski ngomongnya begitu, kan dia bisa diajari bahasa manusia. Lagipula, mungkin saja sebetulnya dia ramah, baik, dan tampan." Lili ngomong sambil senyum-senyum.

"Langsung saja, Miguel." Zafina mengoper ke Miguel.

"Masih ada empat yang menyalakan lampu. Lili, Julia, Nina, dan Jun." Miguel sempat bingung ketika menyebutkan nama dua orang terakhir. "Silakan beri pertanyaan, King." Miguel sudah siap dengan kamus elektronik-nya.

"Groar groar groar groar, groar groar groar groar, groar groar?" King mengajukan pertanyaan dan segera di-translate oleh Miguel. "Menurut kalian jika aku ganti topeng, pantasnya diganti topeng apa?"

"Topeng kelinci! Biar lucu, kayak aku." Lili menjawab dengan tingkat narsis lumayan parah.

"Mau yang garing? Keripik singkong!" Dari Romantic Room terdengar suara Hwoarang. Lili langsung diam.

"Topeng singa. Keren, cocok buat kamu." Nina menjawab singkat.

"Topeng Kucing. Lebih jinak dari jaguar."Jun menjawab dengan jiwa penyayang-nya.

"Topeng bison! Kuat dan gagah!" Julia menjawab dengan semangat.

"Silakan tentukan pilihanmu King, matikan dua lampu." Baru saja Miguel berwasiat, King sudah mematikan lampu dipodium Lili dan Jun. Untung saja, keduanya tidak mengikuti jejak Leo yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya." Miguel sudah menyiapkan kamus.

"Groar groar groar groar groar groar, groar groar groar groar?" King mulai membacot lagi.

"Begini translate-nya, Seberapa cinta kalian dengan alam, tempat tinggal para jaguar?" Miguel mengartikan.

"Tidak hanya alam jaguar, aku sangat mencintai alam! Alam adalah tempat kita berasal, kita harus menyayangi dan mencintainya. Cara bicaramu yang ke-alam-alaman turut kucintai." Julia menjawab.

"Aku menyukai alam, jika alam tersebut turut menyukai kita." Nina menjawab dengan singkat lagi.

"Oke, silakan pilih pasanganmu, King." Lagi-lagi baru selesai Miguel ngomong, King sudah mematikan lampu podium Nina tanpa muter-muter dulu. Nina hanya bisa pasrah.

"King, kenapa memilih Julia ? Untuk terakhir kali akan ku-translate kata-katamu." Miguel sudah bosan memakai kamus elektronik yang large size itu.

"Groar, groar groar groar, groar groar groar groar, groar groar, groar groar…" King menjelaskan.

"Katanya, Julia gadis yang baik. Ia tidak menilai penampilanku, cara bicaraku, pokoknya tidak menilai dari luar. Kami juga sama-sama mencintai alam dengan sepenuh hati."

Miguel kembali mengartikan. "Bagus, silakan kalian berdua menuju ke Romantic Room."

Tanpa basa-basi, King menarik tangan Julia. Dengan sedikit terseret-seret keduanya menuju Romantic Room.

Zafina mengambil alih, "Satu pasangan lagi kita dapat! Sungguh beruntung para pasangan dan kru acara ini! Mari kita tanyakan pendapat madam cinta. Bagaimana madam ?"

"Saya cukup menyukai pasangan ini. Betul-betul pasangan yang alami, keduanya cocok. Mungkin alam yang mempertemukan mereka." Madam cinta ngelantur. Penonton tetap bertepuk tangan.

"Ya, giliranmu Miguel!" Zafina mengoper lagi.

"Pemirsa, kita sudah sampai ditengah acara. Kami telah mengundang bintang tamu untuk memeriahkan acara kita. Mari kita sambut, Lee Chaolan!"

Miguel kabur ke sisi panggung, berkumpul dengan Zafina dan madam cinta. Panggung segera dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap, yang merupakan campuran dari _dry ice _dan asap kompor tetangga sebelah.

Dari backstage muncul seorang pria berambut putih, namun bukan ubanan. Ia sudah lumayan tua, tapi masih ngaku eksekutif muda. Ia memakai baju dan celana motif bunga yang dibeli di pasar malam, tapi ngakunya beli di Bali. Kacamatanya hitam tebal yang dijual sepuluh ribuan di Dufan.

Itu dia si bintang tamu, Lee Chaolan.

Lee berjalan agak meregangkan kakinya (sehingga tampak seperti orang yang baru disunat). Tangannya melambai-lambai ala miss universe. Penonton menjerit-jerit heboh, bukan karena mereka nge-fans. Tapi karena mereka histeris dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba panggung menjadi lebih terang. Lee mengangkat wajahnya, dan melepas kacamatanya. Lalu ia memberi aba-aba.

"MUSYRIK!!! eh, MUSIK!!"

Ngek…ngek… ngok… ngek…ngek… (anggap saja musiknya)

Para pemain musik segera memainkan musik pengiring lagu "Madu Tiga" oleh Mas P. Ramli lalu dipinjam Mas Ahmad Dani.

Penonton bertepuk tangan, tentu saja karena terpaksa.

Lee mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Pertama-tama hanya maju-mundur, namun lama kelamaan jadi 'moon-walk', break dance, kombinasi goyang ngebor dan goyang gergaji, sampai hip-hop juga.

(ada yang mau wafer Tango?)

Setelah Lee sekian menit melakukan tarian nista mengikuti intro lagu, akhirnya lagu dimulai.

_Senangnya dalam hati…_

_Kalau beristri dua…_

_Oh, seperti… dunia…_

_Ana yang punya…_

Lee menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa memperhatikan keindahan sama sekali. Sebenarnya lagu itu amat sumbang, atau bahkan lebih dari sumbang. Hanya saja si penata suara mengutak-atik microphone yang dipakai Lee supaya suaranya terdengar bagus.

Canggih juga, mirip doraemon.

_Kepada istri tua…_

_Kanda sayang padamu…_

_Oh, kepada… istri muda…_

_I say i love you…_

Lee melempar kacamatanya kearah penonton. Maksudnya sih, biar kelihatan keren dan penonton berebutan. Tapi kacamata itu malah diinjak-injak sama penonton biar ga merusak pemandangan. Mending ga usah dilempar, sok kaya sih lu…

_Istri tua merajuk…_

_Balik ke rumah istri muda…_

_Kalau dua-dua merajuk…_

_Ana kawin tiga…_

Nah, ketahuan banget disitu kalau Lee itu om-om mesum alias hidung belang. Kalau tidak, kenapa tidak memilih lagu lain?

_Mesti pandai pembohong…_

_Mesti pandai temberang…_

_Oh, tetapi… jangan sampai…_

_Hai, pecah tembelang…_

Sudah bagian tengah lagu. Isinya cuma musik. Perpaduan suara biola, seruling, keyboard, perkusi lain, dan gas ekskresi dari Lee sendiri (bohong, author cuma bercanda).

Lee mulai joget-joget kesurupan lagi, tadinya malah mau terjun ke bangku penonton segala. Cuma, dia mengaku masih waras. Akhirnya Lee cuma bisa memperlihatkan tontonan nista kepada penonton. Memangnya itu masih kurang?

5 menit kemudian, yang terasa 5 jam bagi penghuni studio, penonton di rumah mematikan tipi masing-masing, lagu selesai. Penonton, Miguel, Zafina, single ladies, plus madam cinta mulutnya sudah berbusa. Leo yang tadi pingsan langsung bangun lagi. Bagaimana dengan yang ada di Romantic Room? Mereka pingsan dengan damai karena speaker disana ada 5.

"Y…ya! Beri tepuk ka…eh, tangan untuk Lee!" Miguel berusaha berkata-kata dengan baik. Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan terpaksa lagi.

"Penonton yang antusias." Lee berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kunyanyikan satu lagu lagi?"

"TIDAK!!!" Zafina, madam cinta, dan para wanita di panggung membentuk grup vokal.

"Ada apa?" Lee bingung. Miguel dan para penonton menutup kuping.

"Karena ini acara Take Me Out, tidak bisa kalau isinya nyanyian semua. Sutradara dan authornya bilang begitu." Zafina menjelaskan.

"Kasihan dong, kalau isinya melenceng semua dari topik. Bisa-bisa nanti kena flame, kasihan kan?" Madam cinta ikutan.

'Lebih kasihan lagi kita semua yang harus mendengar nyanyianmu!' Batin ladies.

"Ya sudah, saya juga sudah sering menyanyi solo di perkawinan orang." Lee berusaha tidak terlihat sedih.

"Sampai jumpa Lee! Terima kasih banyak telah menghibur kami." Miguel melambaikan tangan pada Lee yang sudah turun panggung dengan wajah memelas.

"Kembali lagi ke acara kita. Sekarang mari kita sambut, pria single kelima!" Miguel berkata, tirai-pun terangkat. Diiringi dengan lagu "New Divide" oleh Linkin Park.

Pria single yang satu ini bisa dibilang saingannya Sasuke dari anime 'Naruto'. Rambutnya pantat bebek dibelakang warna hitam. Ia memakai outfit yang tidak beda jauh dengan King, serba hitam. Bedanya, ia tidak memakai topeng. Pria itu berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan kesan dingin. Tapi tetap, penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat malam, Jin! Kau terlihat keren malam ini." Miguel memuji, hanya karena Jin pemegang kekuasaan Mishima Zaibatsu saat ini. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Jin, aku seorang lelaki tulen. Umurku 21 tahun, masih suci." Jin ngomong sembarangan. "Aku ketua Mishima Zaibatsu, berarti studio ini adalah salah satu bagian dari kekuasaanku. Hobiku berjalan-jalan di hutan dan merusak."

Penonton bertepuk tangan. "Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Kata Miguel.

_Jleb!_

"3…2…1… selesai! Pemirsa, dari sepuluh wanita single, tujuh masih menyalakan lampu. Bagaimana disana Zafina?" Miguel bertanya.

"Jun, kenapa kau tidak memilih?" Zafina pura-pura tidak tahu. "Ya ampun, dia itu kan anakku. Tidak mungkin aku memilihnya. Ini bukan lagi zamannya cerita Sangkuriang, Siti Nurbaya, Ande-Ande Lumut, Tiga Anak Babi…" Kalimat Jun terputus. Garing pula.

"Sudah cukup. Kau bagaimana, Kunimitsu?" Zafina agak heran Kunimitsu tetap menyalakan lampu. "Dia suka berjalan-jalan di hutan? Aku juga! Suka merusak? Sama denganku! Ganteng juga." Jawab Kunimitsu.

"Back to Mi…"

"Tunggu!" Xiaoyu memutus kalimat Zafina. "Kenapa aku tidak ditanya?"

"Karena aku malas. Back to Miguel." Zafina menjawab tanpa peduli Xiaoyu yang cemberut.

"Untuk meyakinkan para ladies, mari kita lihat keseharian Jin." Miguel menunjuk layar, video dimulai.

Layar menampilkan sosok Jin yang sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan. Tapi, hutan itu sudah kering. Hanya ada satu-dua pohon disana, ya sudah namanya bukan hutan lagi.

Wajah Jin terlihat amat sedih, atau mungkin benar-benar sedih. Ia memakai celana panjang putih dan membawa handuk merah yang biasa dipakai tukang bajaj. Tenang, Jin bukanlah seorang tukang bajaj di masa lalu.

Jin terus melangkah. Sesekali ia menendang bebatuan, tak peduli sakit atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tepi jurang, memandang kebawah, dan…

Bukan… bukan bunuh diri.

Jin malah teriak.

"DIMANA AYAHKU?!"

Jin merosot, jatuh tepatnya. Ia berteriak lagi, "AKU INI ANAK KANDUNGMU AYAH!!! MENGAPA KAU TAK INGIN MELIHATKU LAGI?! MENGAPA?!"

Satu studio sweatdropped, termasuk Jin yang menyaksikan videonya sendiri. Kecuali Hwoarang yang sudah sadar di Romantic Room, sedang mengunyah kerupuk kulit.

Kembali ke video. Jin bangkit lagi. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan jurang sambil berkata, "Ayah, anakmu Jin Kazama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin tinggal bersama ayah, ingin ayah mengajari dan melatihku, ingin keliling dunia bersama ayah, dan ingin ayah memberikan adik baru untukku."

Video selesai.

Lagi-lagi seisi studio cengo. Video para pria single tidak ada yang normal.

"Ya, itu dia keseharian Jin. Betul-betul membuat kita semua terharu." Miguel sok sedih.

"Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu."

_Jleb!_

Pemutaran video sukses membuat yang menyalakan lampu tinggal dua orang.

"Wah, beberapa wanita single berubah pikiran. Silakan Zafina." Miguel dalam hatinya berkata, 'Makanya Jin, meskipun di video kau tetap harus jaga imej.'

"Anna, kenapa kau berubah pikiran ?" Zafina menghampiri Anna. "Awalnya aku suka berondong yang satu ini. Tapi melihat tingkah lebay-nya di video, aku jadi tidak suka." Anna berkomentar pedas.

"Oke, back to Miguel." Zafina cepat-cepat karena dia sendiri juga sweatdropped melihat tingkah Jin di video.

"Masih ada dua yang menyalakan lampu, Xiaoyu dan Christie. Dipersilakan pada Jin untuk mengajukan pertanyaan."

Jin langsung bertanya, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku akan bunuh diri ?"

"Akan kucegah! Atau aku akan ikut mati! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti itu, dengan bunuh diri yang kau anggap sebagai jalan termudah! Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun!" Xiaoyu langsung menjawab dengan nafsu.

"Tentu saja akan kucegah, akan kunasihati kau sampai mengerti bahwa masalah tak selesai semudah itu. Aku menyukaimu, dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak bisa dibujuk, aku menyerah. Keputusanmu, kan?" Christie menjawab.

"Jin, silakan tentukan pilihanmu. Matikan satu lampu." Miguel menyuruh.

Tidak lama-lama, Jin berjalan menuju podium Christie dan mematikan lampunya. Yang dimatikan lampunya cengo sejenak, lalu kembali seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa Miguel bertanya, "Apa yang membuat kau memilih Xiaoyu?"

"Karena ia mencintaiku apa adanya, akan selalu bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun. Senang atau sedih, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, hidup atau mati, dan…"

"Cukup!" Miguel memutus kalimat Jin. "Ada yang lain?"

"Iya, sifat Xiaoyu akan membuatnya terus menyayangiku." Jin menjawab agak berlebihan.

"Baiklah, Jin dan Xiaoyu dipersilakan menuju ke Romantic Room." Kata Miguel. Jin dan Xiaoyu bergandengan menuju ke Romantic Room, meskipun kelihatannya Xiaoyu terlalu bersemangat. Penonton bertepuk tangan

"Bagaimana disana, Zafina?" Miguel mengoper.

"Ya, ini sudah pasangan keempat malam ini. Mari kita tanya madam cinta. Bagaimana madam?" Zafina muncul lagi.

"Pasangan yang aneh tapi cocok. Mereka cocok dibawa ke Amerika dan memainkan sekuelnya film 'Titanic'. Meskipun Jin akan risih menghadapi sifat Xiaoyu yang kekanak-kanakan, selama mereka saling cinta semuanya akan berjalan baik." Madam cinta berkomentar.

"Itulah komentar dari madam cinta. Jangan kemana-mana pemirsa, tetaplah bersama kami di Take Me Out Versi Tekken!" Zafina memberi jeda untuk iklan.

*~*~**TBC**~*~*

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.**

**Maafkan segala kesalahan author, maklum masih tergolong newbie T.T**

**Maaf juga jika ada bashing chara, OOC-ness, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak berkenan di hati pembaca. Itu keterbatasan kemampuan yang berusaha diperbaiki (?).**

**Review diterima dengan senang hati, apalagi sampai dimasukkin ke fave story *ngarep level atas***

**Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, ini adalah chapter akhir dari fic ini, sekaligus pertanda bahwa ini adalah fic multichapter pertama saya yang tamat.**

**Entah kenapa, saya merasa limabelas persen dari fic ini adalah songfic. Mohon dimaklumi. Review sangat diharapkan.**

**Happy Reading!**

**P.S : Para pembaca, maaf pairingnya kurang disuka. **

*~*~*~*~*

"**Take Me Out Versi Tekken"**

**Summary : Tekken chara yang sudah bosan melajang memutuskan untuk ikut suatu acara! Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Warning : AU, OOC, straight, lots of kerupuk, lagi-lagi sedikit bashing chara. **

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Tekken bukan punya saya, tapi Namco.**

*~*~*~*~*

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

Miguel yang sudah ketahuan jabatannya sebagai MC muncul lagi diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

"Kembali lagi di Take Me Out Versi Tekken! Acara kesayangan kita semua!" Miguel berteriak dan langsung disambut oleh lemparan sendal dari tetangga. Salah sendiri berisik.

"Masih bersama saya, MC yang sudah tidak asing lagi dikalangan monyet-monyet Ragunan, mari kita lanjutkan acara seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan." Miguel melanjutkan sambil membuang sendal tetangga yang buluknya minta ampun. "Kita sambut, pria single keenam!"

Diiringi lagu "Bad Day" oleh Daniel Powter, tirai terangkat. Dibaliknya muncul sesosok pria berambut panjang diikat satu. Ia memakai baju putih panjang dengan lambang polisi ditambah dasi, dan celana panjang hitam. Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Penonton bertepuk tangan. "Selamat malam, Lei." Miguel menyapa. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Lei, masih bujangan. Umurku 47 tahun dan aku seorang master kungfu. Hobiku menonton film, terutama layar tancap. Aku suka semua produk SONY. And, i'm police officer." Lei memperkenalkan.

"Oke, langsung saja. Tentukan pilihanmu ladies." Miguel bersiap menghitung.

Tapi diluar dugaan, tanpa disuruh ladies langsung mematikan lampu podiumnya masing-masing.

Hening sejenak.

"Zafina, lihat keadaan." Miguel berkata lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih, Nina?" Zafina mendekati podium Nina.

"Dia itu terlalu aneh untukku. Dia waras, kan?" Nina balik bertanya. Lei cengo.

"Back to Miguel." Zafina tidak perlu bertanya ke wanita lain, karena sudah dapat menebak jawaban masing-masing.

"Oh, malangnya nasibmu Lei. Kau diberi kesempatan untuk performance." Miguel menenangkan. Tapi, kenapa tadi Paul tidak disuruh performance?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Baiklah ladies, Lei sedang bersiap-siap menampilkan performance di backstage. Kita hanya mampu berdo'a, maksud saya menunggu." Miguel berkata.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, tirai terangkat lagi. Kali ini diiringi lagu "Take Me Away" oleh Plain White T's, menandakan bahwa Lei betul-betul serius mencari jodoh.

Lei sudah mengganti outfitnya. Kali ini dia memakai outfit ala Hawaii, yang berbeda jauh dengan outfit pertamanya. Ia juga membawa gitar yang entah-darimana-ia-dapatkan, juga rangkaian bunga yang disebut 'Lei'.

Ia mulai berjalan ke tengah panggung. Musik berhenti saat ia sampai. Lei membungkukan badan pada para penonton. Dan musik dari lagu yang sama mulai diputar bersamaan dengan Lei mengangkat gitarnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan, outfit Lei sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan lagu.

Pertama-tama Lei hanya memetik gitarnya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai berjoget sambil memutar-mutar gitarnya. Begitu terus sampai lagu dimulai. Ternyata, dia akan menyanyi dengan kepercayaan diri stadium akut dan suara sumbangnya itu.

(no offense, author cinta damai)

_I know we just got here, but I think it's time to go…  
_

_I didn't want to believe it but now I know.  
_

_You know who just walked in, and she didn't come alone…  
_

_I can't stand to see this get me home._

Lei bisa diacungi jempol dalam hal penghayatan. Tapi akan lebih baik jika penghayatan yang dilakukan sesuai dengan lagu. Lihat, raut wajah Lei yang memelas seperti gelandangan belum makan lima hari, menandakan bahwa penghayatannya tidak tepat.

Lengkap sudah. Tadi outfit, sekarang penghayatan.

_Take me away…  
_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody…  
_

_Take me away right now…  
_

_How could she say…  
_

_She wanted more you better…  
_

_Take me away right now…_

Lei mulai kalap. Asam-garam kehidupan yang telah dilaluinya terlihat jelas dari tingkahnya yang mulai mengesot di tengah panggung, mendekati podium ladies satu persatu, sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik bekas permen. Raut wajahnya semakin memelas. Mungkin ia mencoba melawak, tapi sama sekali tidak lucu.

Ini mau performance atau mengemis, sih?

_I thought she was perfect, she thought I was perfect too…  
_

_Perfect until she found someone new.  
_

_Now I'm stuck here watching her, i can't take this abuse…  
_

_What does this guy do, that I can't do?  
_

Lei menyanyikan lagi bagian Chorus lagu itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya berubah kesal.

_Whoa!!!_

Pria single satu ini kumat lagi. Lei membanting gitarnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Ia lompat ke kursi penonton yang mulai kabur ke penjuru studio. Sampai akhirnya ia menaiki salah satu kursi dan memukuli dadanya laksana gorila kesurupan. __

Inilah akibat terlalu menghayati. Masih mending menghayatinya bagus. Ini?

_How could she say…  
_

_she wanted more you better…  
_

_Take me away right now…  
_

_Right now…_

Seisi studio bersyukur performance garing itu sudah selesai. Penonton bertepuk tangan sambil menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Lei sudah turun dari kursi dan kembali ke tengah panggung.

"Itu dia penampilan dari Lei." Miguel berjalan ke tengah panggung sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang."

_Jleb!_

Lagi-lagi lampu podium padam semua. Performance pembawa petaka.

"Memang sudah nasib, Lei. Jodohmu tidak ada disini. Mungkin ada di tempat lain." Miguel menenangkan Lei yang teriris-iris.

Lei meninggalkan panggung dengan membawa gitarnya, yang sebenarnya sudah bukan gitar lagi.

"Silakan, Zafina." Miguel mengoper.

"Pemirsa, saya bersama Lei sekarang. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah ditolak?" Tanya Zafina dengan wajah disedih-sedihkan.

"Tentu saja aku sangat sedih. Mereka tidak melihat kelebihanku. Padahal aku ini pria yang baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menabung, berbakti pada kedua orangtua, siap membela nusa dan bangsa, punya pekerjaan, rajin bederma, bersuara indah…"

'_Jahat, sombong, pemborosan, durhaka, tidak nasionalis, pengangguran, pelit, suara fals…_' Batin Zafina.

"Cukup! Cukup!" Zafina menghentikan Lei. "Silakan cari jodohmu di tempat lain. Memang tidak ada disini."

Lei melangkah pergi dengan hati hancur seperti gitarnya.

"Mohon maaf pemirsa, sepertinya seseorang telah mengunci pintu Romantic Room. Sehingga kita tidak bisa melihat keadaan disana. Saya harap kuncinya segera ditemukan dan para pasangan disana tidak berbuat apa-apa." Zafina bicara sembarangan. "Back to Miguel!"

"Kita akan segera menyambut pria single terakhir. Ini dia!" Miguel dalam hati sedih acara akan segera berakhir, itu berarti dia tidak muncul lagi di layar kaca. Tirai terangkat bersamaan dengan diputarnya lagu "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" dari band Muse.

Dari balik tirai muncul pria single terakhir yang berambut pirang pendek. Ia memakai baju putih berlengan panjang dengan dada terbuka, celana panjang merah, dan sarung tangan biru. Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan penuh semangat. Bisa ditebak, ia seorang petinju.

"Selamat malam, Steve." Miguel sok akrab. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Steve. Umurku 21 tahun. Aku seorang petinju. Nice to meet you all." Steve memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Miguel menyuruh. "5…4…3..."

_Jleb!_

"2…1…selesai!" Miguel menghitung. "Masih ada tiga yang menyalakan lampu, mungkin karena stok wanita kita sudah menipis. Zafina, bagaimana disana?" Tanya Miguel.

"Mengapa kau tidak memilihnya, Kunimitsu?" Zafina bertanya pada Leo yang mematikan lampu.

"Aku sudah tidak niat mencari jodoh. Lebih baik mencari tahu siapa yang cocok jadi lawan latihanku." Kunimitsu menjawab tidak nyambung.

"Kembali ke Miguel." Zafina langsung menyudahi gilirannya.

"Steve, silakan mengajukan pertanyaan." Miguel menyuruh lagi.

"Kalau dalam hal pasangan, apa yang kalian permasalahkan?" Steve bertanya.

"Sayang atau tidaknya, ketampanan, tinggi badan, sifat." Lili menjawab mantap.

"Uang, perhatian, jenis kelamin, kepercayaan, kekuatan." Leo menjawab.

"Ketampanan, perhatian, kepribadian, umur, tinggi." Kali ini Miharu

"Silakan matikan satu lampu, Steve." Miguel berkata. Tanpa basa-basi, Steve mematikan lampu podium Leo. Kasihan, daritadi ia ditolak terus. Tapi Leo tidak mungkin pingsan lagi.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya." Kata Miguel cepat.

"Seandainya aku bangkrut, jatuh miskin, dikejar-kejar tukang kredit, tidak punya uang, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jatuh sakit, hanya tinggal mati, apa kalian terus bersamaku?" Steve bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun, sebelum kau dikubur. Aku kan, bisa membiayai." Jawab Lili.

"Tentu saja, kita terus bersama dalam suka dan duka. Kecuali sudah tidak bisa. Kita harus berpisah. " Jawab Miharu.

"Silakan pilih pasanganmu." Miguel menyuruh singkat.

Setelah mengelilingi panggung beberapa kali, Steve mematikan lampu podium Miharu dan kembali ke tengah panggung. Penonton kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa kau memilih Lili?" Miguel akhirnya menyadari Lili ada yang memilih.

"Karena meskipun kelihatannya masih kecil, ia sangat baik dan perhatian. Saat aku sedang kesulitan, ia akan membantu. Tidak peduli aku seperti apa." Steve menjawab.

"Baiklah, silakan menuju ke… backstage." Miguel ingat Romantic Room masih terkunci. Steve dan Lili segera menuju ke backstage. "Kita lihat, Zafina."

"Ya, pasangan terakhir sudah kita dapat. Meskipun mereka harus diungsikan ke backstage. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Langsung saja kita tanya, bagaimana madam cinta?" Zafina bertanya.

"Pasangan terakhir yang cocok. No comment for this couple. Semoga sukses di backstage." Madam cinta betul-betul tidak niat berkomentar.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita ikut ke backstage. Kita lihat perjuangan juru kunci kita." Zafina terpaksa nanya juru kunci. "Selamat malam, juru kunci. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Saya sedang mencoba membuat duplikat, sebelum ingat kuncinya sudah hilang." Juru kunci polosnya keterlaluan. "Mari kita dobrak saja Romantic Room-nya."

"Jangan!" Cegah Zafina. "Walau kamu yang merusak, saya dan Miguel yang dimarahi tahu!"

"Ya sudah, biar yang di ruangan saja yang memakai otak." Juru kunci menyerah.

"Back to Miguel." Zafina ikut menyerah.

"Malang sekali nasib Romantic Room." Miguel pura-pura sedih. "Mari lupakan Romantic Room, lanjutkan saja acara kita." Miguel lupa kalau acara sudah berakhir.

"Maafkan ketololan MC kita yang satu ini. Kita telah sampai diujung acara" Zafina naik panggung. "Kami semua akan berusaha menyelamatkan korban di Romantic Room."

"Do'akan saja pemirsa." Miguel ikutan. "Acara kesayangan kita sudah berakhir, sampai jumpa lagi! Meski saya tidak tahu kapan!" Miguel dan Zafina melambaikan tangan diiringi tepuk tangan penonton. Musik diputar lagi. Kali ini "Sparking", OST. Tekken 5. Mengiringi penonton yang meninggalkan studio.

*~*~**The End**~*~*

**Author : Itulah akhir dari fic gaje ini. Mari kita ke backstage! Author mau istirahat bareng kru lainnya.**

**Miguel : Eh, bantuin dong!**

**Author : Apaan?**

**Zafina : Cari kuncinya. Nasib peserta gimana?**

**Steve : (dalam hati) Untung aku nggak.**

**Sutradara : Tidak apa-apa. Acara ini sudah berakhir sukses.**

**Zafina : Eh, sutradara lupa ya?**

**Sutradara : Apa?**

**Miguel : Eng… (mainin jari) gaji kita bos.**

**Sutradara : Tenang saja soal gaji. Pasti nggak saya tambah.**

**Author : Kok gitu, sutradara? Kasihan anak buahmu.**

**Sutradara : Harusnya dapat sudah digaji juga mereka bersyukur.**

**Zafina : (colek-colek author) Eh, kan author yang nentuin cerita. Tolong, bikin sutradara naikin gaji kita, ya!**

**Miguel : Iya! Tolong kami, author. Kalo bisa saya kasih sepuluh persen deh!**

**Author : Nggak butuh. Tapi pasti kubantu (ngeluarin laptop, udah siap ngetik).**

**Sutradara : (kabur) Dasar kru acara miskin semua!**

**Author : Itulah suasana di backstage. Oh ya, setuju nggak kalau fic ini dibikin sekuel-nya? Lewat review ya! *gampared* **

**Oke, para kru udah mau pulang. Saya juga ikut deh! Dialog ini cuma buat nambahin karena chapter ini terlalu pendek. Maafkan segala kesalahan author, ya!**

**Review please!!! *kabur***


End file.
